1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology field, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of thin film transistors (TFTs) and a manufacturing method of array substrates.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the evolution of the technology, people increasingly dependent on the information storage, information transmission and information operation. Due to the semiconductor devices are the main carrier and basis of information storage, information transmission, and information operation, the semiconductor devices have become a hot spot for scientists to study. The TFT is an important semiconductor device and has been widely adopted. However, the metal electrode of the conventional TFT is obtained by many manufacturing process, such as the photoresist process, the exposure process, the develop process, and the etch process. The copper ion aggregation during the etch process may cause a higher risk of overheating and explosion, and may reduce the TFT electrical performance The etching solution, the transfer stripper solution in the pattern, and the waste disposal of both solution may lead to higher costs.